The Angel's Revenge
by whitingfish
Summary: The Doctor, along with newlywed companions Amy and Rory, find themselves in an old, dilapidated house that contains memories, an old friend and angels but this time, something's changed. Can they team up with Sally to defeat the Weeping Angels once again?
1. Back to the Bookstore

**_Author's Note:_**_ I do not own any of these characters. I was inspired to write this after watching the episodes mentioned below during a thrilling 'Doctor Who session' with one of my mates. Hope it's ok, hopefully I'll be adding a new chapter every day until it's finished and please excuse grammatical/spelling errors, I suck at English. Let me know what you think =)_

**

* * *

**

**The Angel's Revenge**

Following the events of "Blink" and "The Big Bang."

**Chapter 1 - Back to the Bookstore**

After they finally met The Doctor in person, Sally and Larry walked back inside their store hand in hand.

As they entered the shop Sally turned to Larry and yelled "That was him! That was really him!" in excitement.

"Yes I know, one question though..."

"Yes?" asked Sally.

Larry, who seemed quite frustrated, asked "Why didn't you get his autograph? I mean he was standing RIGHT there and you didn't even THINK about it did you?"

Shocked, Sally defended herself. "I just met the man who saved my...our lives, to ask for his autograph isn't the first thing that came into my head!" and then added cheekily "Besides, he is much more good looking in person don't you think?"

Larry paused for a minute, quite embarrassed.

Sally stared at him and suddenly realised. "You're jealous, aren't you?"

A very flustered Larry quickly replied "No, no way. What would make you think that?"

"Oh, just the way you couldn't seem to find anything to say when I made a remark about The Doctor's looks. You're obviously jealous!"

Larry stood awkwardly "I am not!"

Sally laughed in amusement "Are too!" she said with a smirk on her face.

Before either of them could prolong the argument, George, their new assistant, stepped in. "You two are arguing like an old married couple, don't we have a business to run here?"

The two of them stopped, standing in the middle of the store.

"Yes, you're right" they replied simultaneously. They looked at each other awkwardly.

Larry quickly responded to the situation. "I have to get some milk."

"I thought you had already got it" said Sally.

Larry was quick on his feet, "Yes, uh, this is for my cat."

"You don't have a..." *slam* "...cat." Larry had already left. "Men..." sighed Sally.

George jumped in again. "He obviously likes you." Sally glared at him. "Sorry"

Sally turned towards the door, smiling. She suddenly realised that after all her and Larry had been through, they had grown closer, even to the point where they argued about the littlest of things like old married couples do. "It's ok" she said.

George quietly murmured under his breath, "Women..."

Sally turned around quickly and snapped at George, "I heard that!"


	2. The Touch of an Angel

**Chapter 2 - The Touch of an Angel**

_Seven years later..._

Larry opened the door to a beautiful, old house. He paused for a moment and noticed the gold ring on his finger and sighed happily. "Honey I'm home" he shouted as he walked through the door.

Sally was waiting in the kitchen to greet her husband. "You're late!"

"Yes I know, I got caught up in another meeting with the guys" Larry said, very apologetically.

Sally sighed. "When are you going to give up on your online buddy's? You've never even met them before" she said, sarcastically.

"But we were discussing..."

"I don't care Larry. When are you going to start to realise that the people in your life are more important than those on a computer screen? Your dinner's in the fridge, its sausage and mashed potatoes; you'll have to heat it up."

Larry smiled, "Ah, my favourite."

"I know" said Sally "We've been married almost five years now and I take notice of all the little things about you but you've never taken notice of anything about me. Heck, you've even forgotten our anniversary the last two years."

Larry was lost for words. "I'm sorry" he said quietly, he knew that she was right about it all. Larry always got so caught up in his work and spending time on the computer that Sally had become a second priority to him.

Sally, still quite annoyed at the situation, closed her eyes. "Here's a test," she said.

"Why did you shut your eyes?" asked Larry.

"I want you to tell me what colour my eyes are" Sally remarked.

Larry panicked. He had no idea what colour they are, he looked around the room to try and find a photograph or anything that would give him an answer.

"I'm waiting" Sally said impatiently.

At that moment, Larry noticed their wedding photo. He looked at the photo and stared into Sally's deep brown eyes. He began to think about how much fun they used to have, running the store together and just being in each other's company all the time. He turned to Sally, who still had her eyes shut. "Brow...," then silence.

Sally breathed a sigh of relief, thinking that he did notice some of the small things. "Brown, you're right!" She opened her eyes but no one was standing in the room with her. She looked around,

"Larry! Larry, is this some kind of joke?" She heard wings flutter away in the distance. She looked up with a terrified look on her face; she had heard that noise before. Seven years ago while she was taking photos inside the old Wester Drumlins buildings, the same day her best friend disappeared.

But it couldn't be, could it? The Weeping Angels of Wester Drumlins had been defeated, tricked into looking at each other so they were permanently stone statues. "Larry!" she screamed as she ran out the front door. She looked up to the sky and there, she saw four of them, shadowy, human figures flying away from her house off in the distance.

Sally started to cry, knowing that her Larry had been sent to some distant time zone and she would never see him again. "Wait a minute" she said to herself. "How were they flying away when I was looking at them?" She raced back inside; grabbed one of the 17 DVD's featuring The Doctor's Easter egg. She fast forwarded to the part where he talked about the angels being quantum locked, meaning they cannot move whilst being observed by any other creature. Sally was sure she had seen the angels flying away, but how? Something had changed, Sally Sparrow was going to finish what she thought she had seven years ago. Sally Sparrow was going to need help, more than she could ever imagine.


	3. Remember the Angels?

**Chapter 3 - Remember the Angels?**

_Somewhere in the time vortex..._

The Doctor. The Doctor in the TARDIS. The very same man who saved the entire universe from his own TARDIS exploding. Of course, he put his own life at risk to save everyone. He would not have been currently piloting his beloved TARDIS if it hadn't have been for Amy Pond, his clever, quick witted and hot companion, remembering him back into existence. Oh and let's not forget Amy newlywed husband Rory either, he was very much the hero in what was to be the final hours of the universe, so he deserved a little credit.

Amy, Rory and The Doctor busted through the TARDIS doors, all of them, breathless.

"Doctor, what were those things?" Rory asked with a very unpleasant look on his face.

"What things? I didn't see any things, I thought we were just running for the fun of it"

"Doctor, tell us!" demanded Amy.

"Oh very well, they're Escargons. I think they're related to some species of snail that live on your planet. I've met them once before but that lot were much nicer" The Doctor replied.

"Nicer?" said Amy, jokingly. "How can they be nicer, they're giant, humanoid snails that wanted to kill us!"

"Yes, well they're a lovely race once you get to know them...until you drop an open salt shaker on their queen, very unfortunate. Not a problem though, we're safe now, no way they can possibly reach us.."

*CRASH!*

"Is everyone alright?" The Doctor yelled out.

"We're fine" replied Rory.

"Did you just _crash_ the TARDIS?" laughed Amy

The Doctor seemed a little embarrassed. "No, I was testing out a new feature. I think it may need a little work done though."

Amy never fell for The Doctor's little tricks. "You so did, didn't you. Where are we anyway?"

The Doctor looked at the TARDIS' oscilloscope. "We're in a building, an old one at that." He stepped outside, followed by Amy, then Rory. All three of them were standing in the garden of a dilapidated house.

"What is this place?" asked Rory.

"I've been here before, I remember it," he turned around, "Of course!" he exclaimed.

"What is it?" Amy curiously asked.

"This place is Wester Drumlins, I got stuck in 1969 after the Weeping Angels got me while I was investigating them here, before we met of course." He pointed at a wall of the house with writing on it, "There's the note I left Sally."

"I remember the angels; they were those creatures that could turn to stone if anything saw them yeah? And how did you leave a note for this 'Sally' from 1969 and know she would find it?" asked a curious Amy.

"Oh, you know time, all wibbly wobbly..."

Amy stared at The Doctor with a blank face and then turned to Rory, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Not really my thing is it. Never mind that, how did you describe the Weeping Angels again?" The Doctor asked in a concerned tone.

"I said they're those creatures who could turn to stone if anything saw them, why is that such a big deal?" questioned Amy.

"Well, you see, you're implying that they can _choose _to turn to stone if any living creature sees them but in fact they must turn to stone if anything sees them, it's part of their biology. I guess it doesn't matter anyway because the angels fell into a time crack in the Byzantium and they all closed."

"Which means?" it was Rory asking the questions now.

"Which means, goodbye Weeping Angels, they fell into the void taking the rest of their species with them."

"Well that's good" Amy remarked, "They scared the hell out of me!"

"Yes" said The Doctor, "they scare me too...anyway, let's go see how my good friend Sally Sparrow is, we haven't spoken in a while. It's 2014 so that'd make it..."

"Seven years" said Amy.

Confused, The Doctor answered "Yes, how did you know that?"

"Oh I don't know, lucky guess" replied Amy.


	4. A Second Meeting

**Chapter 4 - A Second Meeting**

Sally was sitting in her lounge room with the fire roaring to keep herself warm on that cold, Winter night. All she had been thinking about was Larry and where the angels had left him. She had been looking over old photos that she'd taken of her and Larry and began to sob. She was going to miss his antics, his love of DVD's and even the way he'd always be talking to his online buddies on what he called 'the forums.'

She began to wonder how on earth to angels managed to escape their fate. They were looking at each other, turned to stone forever. Sally had even gotten her husband to install one of those fluorescent lights every few months to make sure the place always remained lit. She wondered if someone had discovered the angels and disturbed them after all the stories and pictures that were floating around the internet had been seen by so many. She decided to investigate the basement her and Larry had locked shut at Wester Drumlins to see if she could find any signs of tampering.

Sally jumped off the couch and gathered her belongings. She got her coat, her phone, photos from the basement and a torch. She opened the front door, turned around to lock it when she heard, "Good evening Sally, isn't it lovely out?"

She snapped around and saw a man walking towards her, he was wearing the strangest of outfits. Suspenders? A tweed jacket? A, _bowtie_? Sally replied to the strange man, "It is quite, cold though" she shivered, "and who might you be?"

The strange man, who was indeed The Doctor looked puzzled. He called out to Sally, "Don't you..." then thought to himself _of course she doesn't know who I am, new face, better not shock this one too much_ "Ah, I'm just an old friend of Larry's. How's he been?"

Sally waited for The Doctor to come closer and asked "Have we met before? You seem remarkably familiar."

"Yes, why don't we go inside and I'll explain everything" The Doctor turned and gestured to Amy and Rory to stay in the TARDIS

Sally didn't quite understand but replied with, "If you're an old friend of Larry's we better go inside, there's something I need to tell you."

The two went inside; The Doctor shut the door behind them.

"Are we staying in here?" Rory asked Amy.

Amy looked at Rory as if he had just tried to tell quite a stupid joke. "Of course we're not, well _you_ can if you want but I'm going to check things out."

Rory sighed and regrettably followed Amy out of the TARDIS, making sure he closed the door behind him properly. The pair moved to the side of the house to a window where Sally and The Doctor could be heard from.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Amy?" asked Rory precariously.

"Course it is, The Doctor won't mind."

_Meanwhile..._

Inside, Sally and The Doctor sat at the kitchen table, Sally with a cup of tea in her hand, discussing stuff.

"So, are you one of Larry's internet pals?" asked Sally sarcastically.

"You could say that. I have met him in person though, very briefly, I don't think we even spoke" replied The Doctor.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well" said The Doctor. "We have met before, Sally Sparrow. Almost seven years ago, right out the front of your shop."

Sally stared carefully at The Doctor.

"Remember this?" he asked as he pulled out an old piece of paper from his tweed jacket, it contained a list of seventeen. "You gave it to me all those years ago."

Sally, now wide eyed, was in disbelief at what the man had just said. "How...how did you get that?"

"I told you, you gave it to me" he answered with a slight smile on his face, as if he knew what Sally was about to realise, which he did.

"You. You can't be. The Doctor didn't look like you at all! But, he said he was a time traveller, it doesn't make sense though" she looked at him even closer, "Are you really him?"

"Yes" The Doctor replied carefully. "What I didn't mention to you when we last spoke is that I'm a timelord, I'm from another world and I can regenerate my entire body when I'm about to die. That explains why my face is different from the last time you saw me."

Sally's stare was fixed on The Doctor, as if nothing was able to break her focus. "Show me" she said.

"Show you what?"

"Show me your time machine, the phonebox" she replied.

"Of course! It's right outside." He opened the front door and pointed at the TARDIS, the magnificent blue box that allowed him to travel through time.

Shocked, Sally faced The Doctor and said, "Ok, I believe you. I don't know how this is possible but I do believe you."

"Good," he replied. "Now, what were you going to say about Larry?" He looked at the ring on Sally's finger, "you two are married now? How nice, I've just recently been to a friend's wedding...but enough of that, where is Larry?"

Sally looked down. "He's been taken."

"Where? By who?"

"It was the angels, the same ones that you saved me and him from seven years ago. I don't know how but they escaped, I saw them flying away" answered Sally.

The Doctor looked very surprised. "You _saw _them flying away? _How _is that possible? The angels are..."

"Quantum locked?" Sally jumped in. "I know, you told me that but I swear I saw four of them flying away from here after Larry was taken. I don't know how though...could something have changed?"

The Doctor thought for a while. "It's written into their biology that they cannot physically move when being observed by any living creature, even themselves. Someone must have disturbed them from seeing each other."

"That's what I thought, I was just about to go check things out before you showed up. It still doesn't explain why I saw them flying away though, does it?" Sally asked.

"No," replied The Doctor. "You may have been hallucinating after Larry was taken, out of shock maybe." He thought for a bit longer. "No," he said again but with a worried look on his face.

"What is it?"

"Something must've changed. You're coming with me now Sally Sparrow and I need to talk to someone," replied The Doctor.

"Who?" Sally asked.

"Amy Pond, mad, impossible Amy Pond. Come on!"


	5. Amy Remembers

_Author's note: Sorry this has taken so long to continue, I put it aside and forgot I was halfway through it. I hope you enjoy this part and I promise there will be more to come :)_

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Amy Remembers**

The Doctor burst out the front door, Sally followed close behind. The pair entered the TARDIS and Sally stared in disbelief.

"Where's Pond?" asked the Doctor as he turned to face Sally.

"It's...it's..."

"On the inside, yes. It's a nice little feature isn't it?" the Doctor smiled as he said that. "You didn't think I'd cram into a tiny wooden box travelling about time and space did you? No, that would be..."

"Awkward?" Amy said as she walked through the doors of the TARDIS. "Considering there's the three of us anyway" she turned to Rory who was following.

"I'm still here" he exclaimed.

"I know, stupid face" laughed Amy.

"Where have you two been anyway?" the Doctor asked.

"Having a snog in the shrubbery" joked Amy.

"Actually" Rory chimed in, "she decided to find out what was going on, we tried to find a window to see who you were talking to."

"Who's she, the cat's mother?" Amy snapped "I was just a little curious."

Sally changed the topic, "Doctor, didn't you want to ask Amy something?"

"Yes, but first...you've been inside here before, why did you say it was bigger on the inside?" the Doctor replied.

"I didn't, I was about to say it's changed before you cut me off" Sally exclaimed.

"Ohhhhhh," the Doctor blushed as if he was gloating about how good his TARDIS was. "That's beside the point, Pond..." he faced Amy.

"Yes?"

"What _exactly_ do you remember about the Weeping Angels?" the Doctor asked.

"What do I remember? I remember being terrified of them" she replied.

"Yes but apart from that, what do you remember about their being, _specifically_," he asked again.

"Oh, they could turn to stone if any other living thing saw them so they couldn't die, they don't usually kill people instead they..."

The Doctor cut her off, "Hang on, you said they _could _turn to stone _again!_ Why all of a sudden does Sally _seeing _they angels fly away coincide with you telling us that they can essentially choose whether or not they'd turn to stone..."

"Maybe Amy had something to do with it, you know, she remembered you back into existence so could she have done the same with the angels without knowing it?" Rory said, he'd been quiet for a while. He'd obviously been contemplating it for a while.

"That doesn't even make sense, how can someone _remember_ something back into existence?" Sally asked, puzzled.

"Of course it doesn't make sense. But it does! Rory, I think you're right. Amy remembered me and her parents so I suppose it's possible that she's brought the angels back as well." The Doctor pondered on what he had just said. "This is bad, the angels were tough enough last time, we got very lucky and they'll be out for revenge."

Sally was still very puzzled, "I still don't understand," she said.

"It's a long story Sally Sparrow, cracks in time, Romans, the TARDIS exploding...I was looking forward to a bit of a break," the Doctor sighed.

"Right then," Sally remarked, "let's go investigate the old Wester Drumlins property, find out what's really going on."

The Doctor just stood there, he had no idea how he was going to combat these newly evolved Weeping Angels. They were bad enough as it was but now that they could move at will, even whilst being observed, this was going to test them all.

"Well, what are you waiting for Doctor?" asked Amy, "let's go!"

"Right, yes, let's be off then."

The Doctor started up the TARDIS and the four of them flew down to that old, dilapidated building full of horrible, strange memories.


End file.
